


Adam (Debatable) and Eves

by Mister_Apology



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, I don't know what the fuck knotting is but there's none of that either, Impregnation, Martha's celibate so she doesn't participate, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rated E For Later, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, there's no futa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Apology/pseuds/Mister_Apology
Summary: You know that one part in the second half of the first summer event? The part where Scáthach suggests using runes to let Gudako have kids with other ladies? That'd be pretty neat.





	1. In Which an Opportunity is Presented

“We need to solve the island’s mystery.” Scáthach surveyed the blasted wasteland and ruins that surrounded the group, an air of disapproval suffusing her tone, as though she expected the complete collapse of civilization to have done a better job at it. “Otherwise we’ll really end up as Adam and Eve.”

Gudako was sitting upon a piece of rubble, Kiyohime’s head in her lap. She patted her affectionately, easing the bump Mordred had given her moments earlier. Upon hearing Scáthach’s declaration, she looked up, and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m an Eve too...” she reminded the other woman, a touch of humor in her voice.

“Hah, don’t worry,” Scáthach reassured. “In case of an emergence, I can use my runes.”

“Y-You can!?” Mash demanded.

“It’s pretty simple, actually.” Scáthach waved her hand as if to brush away any concerns. “I’d just use them to make Master a _GLRK_!”

Gudako had stood up from her seat and caught Scáthach in a stranglehold, hands tightly gripping her neck. The other Servants were impressed. Their Master hadn’t seemed to have actually traversed the space between the two of them. 

“Scáthach, you’re very dear to me,” Gudako hissed through gritted teeth, “but if you even _think_ of going all Merlin on me, I’m going to kick your ass all the from here back to the Land of Shadows.”

Scáthach attempted the break Gudako’s grip, but what would normally be a simple task for a woman of her skill proved impossible in the face of Gudako’s fury. It was like trying to bend steel beams. 

“If you think this isn’t turning me on,” Scáthach gasped, her voice hoarse, “then you’re hilariously mistaken.” She began to gasp for air. “Besides... if you’d like... there’s another... option...” 

“Master, you should probably let her go,” Marie interjected, “Miss Scáthach doesn’t seem to be doing very well.”

“Yeah,” added Mordred. “That shade of purple doesn’t seem very, y’know, _good_.”

Scowling suspiciously, Gudako released her, and Scáthach took a deep lungful of oxygen. 

“As I was saying,” Scáthach continued after regaining her usual composure, “while making an artificial phallus would certainly be the easiest and fastest method should repopulation become necessary, I could create a new rune for Master that would allow her to have children with other women without needing any additional... equipment.”

“Oh,” Artoria asked with feigned nonchalance, “is that so?” The other Servants attempted to appear uninterested.

“It’d take some time, but it’s certainly doable,” Scáthach answered. “What do you think, Master?” She asked with a smirk aimed at Gudako. “Are you interested in becoming the Adam of a new humanity?”

Everyone turned their attention to Gudako. They all had obvious protests, but, they decided, _they_ didn’t have to be the one to voice them. Someone else would. Eventually. Until then, they might as well see where this conversation led. 

“Uh, wow.” Gudako finally stammered. “...Gosh.”

“All right, this is getting ridiculous!” All eyes turned toward Martha, who had her hands on her hips. “First of all, you’re all assuming we’re never going to get off this island. We have the Grand Order to complete, remember? The incineration of human history? The King of Magic? We’re not just going to forget about those, are we? Second, everyone except Master and Mash are spiritual beings. Who knows if you even could get pregnant?”

“Y-Yeah,” Gudako mumbled in embarrassment, scratching the back of her head. “Martha’s right. It’s dumb to think about this.”

The other women seemed to deflate slightly. Of course it was dumb, not to mention defeatist. They were all a little chagrinned. All except...

“ **NOOOO!** ” Kiyohime leapt from the ground and practically jumped into Gudako’s arms. She staggered at the surprise, but managed to keep her aloft. Kiyohime glared at Martha. “Celibates like you don’t have any part of this conversation,” she hissed. “Mind your own business, nun!” She turned back to Gudako, laying both hands on the other girl’s face. “Master,” she said plaintively, “having a baby with you would make me happier than anything else in the world. Don’t you want to see me pregnant with your children?”

“Th-This really isn’t a suitable topic for discussion!” Mash blurted out. “Besides, Martha’s right! We have more important concerns to worry about!” Mash glanced at Gudako for support, but it was no good. She groaned. Gudako had the glazed look in her eye she always got when she fantasized about one of her fetishes. Appealing to her kinks was far too easy, rather like trying to hit the side of a barn with a rock. 

Kiyohime had become craftier since coming to Chaldea. Where once she would’ve attempted to completely monopolize Gudako, she had learned that other women’s affection for their Master could be used to aid her own goals. 

“But Mash,” she asked innocently, “wouldn’t you like Master to have a child with you as well? I’m sure any baby the two of you had together would be adorable.”

“S-Senpai and I having a baby?” Mash stammered. 

Uninvited thoughts began to flood her mind. Of course she had thought about such a thing, on occasion, but it had just been a passing fancy, perhaps something to consider when they were both older. But to have the opportunity immediately available... And to actually give birth to Senpai’s child, not from a donor, but from _her_... She’d be a daughter, of course. They were both girls, after all. She’d have her hair and nose, but Senpai’s eyes and jawline. She’d be named...

“It’s all a moot point, anyway,” Scáthach said, interrupting Mash’s reverie. “By the time it took me to create a complicated new rune like that, we might’ve already returned to Chaldea.”

Everyone let out a disappointed sigh, save for Martha, who rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

“Although,” Scáthach smirked, “you never know. Perhaps it’d go faster than I think?”

“Uh, yeah,” Gudako managed to say last, letting a pouting Kiyohime down. “Let’s, uh, let’s just put that one on the back burner, for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea a few days ago. Hopefully I'll be able to finish it before the Summer 1 rerun ends. 
> 
> Any of you folks read anything from the [Yuri](https://dynasty-scans.com/issues/yuri_ninshin_vol_1) [Ninshin](https://dynasty-scans.com/issues/yuri_ninshin_vol_2) [anthologies](https://dynasty-scans.com/issues/yuri_ninshin_vol_4)? Cuz' this is basically that.


	2. IN WHICH EVERYONE F U C K S

Several days had passed since the bizarre conversation on the fate of the island and the women from Chaldea. Since then, the party had done a commendable job recreating the civilization of the boar piglets. It was no longer necessary to camp out in abandoned ruins, and they had since moved their base of operations to one of sky scrapers they had constructed. It was still dangerous to travel at night, with rogue security robots and demon boars occasionally found wandering the streets, but they had almost been dealt with. Besides, Gudako and her Servants usually had better things to do at night.

Scáthach rode Gudako’s face as she approached another orgasm. The Master was laying with her back flat against her bed, hands caressing Scáthach’s thighs. Scáthach was one of the few women who could receive oral sex from Gudako while sitting on the girl’s face without toppling over after a minute. She was only able to do so by driving a Gáe Bolg half a foot into the wall and holding onto it until her knuckles turned white, but it was quite the accomplishment nevertheless. Scáthach gripped the haft of her spear tighter and let out a contented sigh as she came. Gudako continued to lap at her for several minutes before she returned to her senses. Scáthach clambered off her, still slightly weak at the knees, and laid beside her. They kissed heatedly, Scáthach tasting herself on Gudako’s lips, and ran a hand through the girls hair.

“Mmm,” she murmured in approval, “very nice. Your talents seem to be increasing in efficacy.”

Gudako laughed. “Well,” she said, somewhat smugly, “I make sure to get lots of practice.”

Scáthach tweaked her nose in wry amusement. “Don’t get overconfident. There’s always room for improvement. Speaking of which,” she stood up and walked over to where the two of them had abandoned their bathing suits, “do you remember our conversation from a few days ago?”

“The one about the proper way to cook a demon boar?” Gudako responded, staring at Scáthach’s ass as the other women bent over to fish for something in their clothes.

“Not that one,” she laughed. Scáthach picked something up and returned to sit next to the still recumbent Gudako. “The one about reproduction and its possible necessity in our present circumstances.”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Gudako mumbled, turning red. “It’s not the sort of thing you could easily forget.”

“Do you recall how I said creating such a rune might take less time than I anticipated?”

“Yeeeaaah?” 

“Well,” Scáthach said, showing Gudako what was in her hand, “it did.”

It was a small, flat stone, about the size of a coin. There was some markings on it, which looked vaguely Norse to Gudako’s untrained eye. However, in with her mediocre skill at magecraft, she could still feel a slight thrum of energy from it.

“Scáthach,” she asked as she sat up, her voice almost a whisper, “is this...?”

“It’s a modified rune of fertility.” Scáthach explained. She edged a bit closer to Gudako, pressing their shoulders together and leaning against her. “If this is used on a human woman, it’d allow her to children with other women. Even if the other women were Servants.”

Gudako stared at the runestone. It was hard to look away, and it kept drawing her gaze back to it. There was a certain inevitability to it. Gudako wanted to use it. Use it right away. Break it, or eat it, or whatever she was supposed to do, and go right back to fucking Scáthach. Fuck her until she was pregnant with Gudako’s child, then fuck her more just for the sake of it. Then find the other women on the island and knock them up too. Gudako was no clairvoyant, but she could see how happy a future like that would be.

“Scáthach,” she said, trying to be reasonable, and hating herself for it, “there’s only a few boars left now that we’ve beaten Twrch Trwyth. Edison’s almost gotten the boar piglet civilization back to where it was before it collapsed. We’ll probably be going back to Chaldea soon. There’s no need for something like this anymore.”

“Even if there’s no need for something, that doesn’t mean there’s no reason to do it,” Scáthach said. She glanced away, a hint of embarrassment in her eyes. “Besides, that may all be true, but I still want to have your child, Master.”

Somewhere deep inside Gudako, something snapped. Chaldea, human history, the King of Magic, they could all go fuck themselves. There was nothing, _nothing_ , more important to her right now than making love to this beautiful, fierce, strong, amazing woman beside her. Scáthach wanted to bear Gudako’s daughters, than who was she to deny her.

“Scáthach...” she whispered, leaning in for a kiss. “You’re right. Let’s do it.”

The other woman eagerly kissed Gudako, one hand groping the younger woman’s breast. The two of them were so caught up in their kissing and feel of each other’s bodies, that the rune was momentarily forgotten about. 

~~~

At the same moment, in a room down the hall, Tamamo and Kiyohime were playing go. Tamamo was close to winning, when Kiyohime’s head snapped to one side, staring intently at something multiple walls away. 

“Something’s happening,” Kiyohime murmured.

“Nice try, Kiyo, but I’m not falling for that trick again,” Tamamo said, calmly capturing one of Kiyohime’s pieces. 

“No, this is important. Master’s about to do something,” she hissed. That caught Tamamo’s attention Kiyohime’s senses were uncannily acute when it came to Gudako. “It’s something new. Something she hasn’t done before. Something she should be doing with _me_ before she does it with anyone else.” Her eyes narrowed. “That witch actually did it!”

“Wait, do you mean Scáthach?” Tamamo asked, trying to stay caught up. “What’d she do?”

“No time!” Kiyohime leaped to her feat. “Go round up everyone else. I will _not_ let that woman have this all to herself!”

~~~

Gudako was in Scáthach’s lap, her legs wrapped around the other woman’s waist. As they continued their kiss, Scáthach remembered what the whole point of this was in the first place, and one hand scrabbled desperately on the bed beside her where she had dropped the runestone.

Not a moment after she had picked it up, however, than a edge of a blade pierced through the room’s door. In rapid succession, the blade sliced door to ribbons, and after a pause, blue flame erupted from it, burning it to ash for good measure. Kiyohime, naginata drawn and ready for combat, stalked into the room, followed by most of the women on the island.

“WHAT THE HELL, KIYOHIME?!?” Gudako demanded. “THE DOOR WAS UNLOCKED!”

Kiyohime nodded her head toward her. “I’m very sorry, Master, but it was necessary.” She pointed her pole arm at Scáthach. “You made the rune that would let Master impregnate us, didn’t you? You’re not the only one who wants Master’s children, so don’t think you can hide it from us!”

Scáthach rolled her eyes and disentangled herself from Gudako. She picked up the rune and held out her hand, showing it to the other women. They all crowded in, eager to get a better look at it.

Gudako was somewhat stunned. Of course all these women were her lovers, but to think that they would want to go this far...

“Does everyone want this?” she asked, disbelievingly. “Really?”

“We let Martha know,” Mash answered, blushing a little, “but she declined. She decided not try to stop us, but she said she’ll pray for things to work out.”

“She doesn’t know what she’s missing out on,” Anne said, her arms wrapped around Mary, who stood in front of her. “Sex is the best, especially sex with Master.” She received sharp elbow jab to the ribs. “And with you too, Mary. That goes without saying.”

“She has her vows,” Gudako nodded, understandingly. “I respect her for that.”

“Anyway,” Mordred asked, growing bored and eager to get to the actual point, “how does this thing actually work? Does she just need to break it or hold it or what?”

“H-Hold on a second,” Gudako protested, still having a hard time believing what was happening. “Do all of you really want to do this? Have kids? With me, I mean?”

Marie walked over to stroke her hair. “Master,” she said, smiling kindly, “we all love you, very, very much. You’re kind, and brave, and very, very sweet. Of course we want this.”

“Parenthood is tough,” Artoria said, carefully avoiding looking at Mordred, “but if it’s all of us together, we can do it. We want you to let us have your children.”

“You’re all amazing.” Gudako could feel her eyes growing damp. “I love you guys.” She took a deep breath, determined not to start crying. “Okay,” she said, grinning, and wiping away a tear, “let’s do this!”

They all crowded together in a huddle on top of Gudako’s bed. Fortunately, it was large enough to accommodate all ten of them. The rune sat in the middle of the circle, gently humming with potential.

“I still don’t know what I’m supposed to do with this,” Gudako said, poking at it. “I mean, how do you apply it, or whatever?”

“Like this,” Scáthach said, reaching out and crushing the small stone.

There was a flash of light, bright enough that even in Scáthach’s enclosed palm, it still dazzle the eyes. Scáthach quickly pressed the palm of her hand against Gudako, below her navel and just above her pubic area. Gudako felt a slight tickle as the runes left the stone and traced themselves out on her body, till they resembled a tattoo. The other women stared at it in eager anticipation.

“How does it feel, Senpai?” Mash asked.

“It feels kind of... warm.” Gudako prodded her new tattoo curiously. “Now what?”

“It’s not that complicated,” Scáthach explained. “You just need to make another woman come while your vaginas are pressed against one another.”

“So it’s just tribbing?” Kiyohime asked cheerfully. “In that case, me first!” There was some light grumbling from the other women. “I’ve wanted this since the moment I met Master!” she snapped. “No one’s getting it before me!” She clung to Gudako’s arm. “That’s all right with you, right Master? Master?”

As Kiyohime had spoken, Gudako’s breathing had become heavy and uneven. Beads of perspiration appeared on her skin. She blinked furiously, and her pupils changed shape to match the shape of the rune.

“Feels... hot...” Gudako murmured. 

“I anticipated that she might have to satisfy all of us,” Scáthach explained as Gudako entire body began to vibrate slightly. “The rune magnifies her libido a bit.”

In one downward swipe, Gudako tore through the front of Kiyohime’s bikini. Kiyohime could barely yelp before Gudako forced her tongue into her mouth. She moaned into the kiss as Gudako pulled her against her. Gudako raised on hand to fondle one of her exposed breasts while the other slid her fingers into Kiyohime’s slit. It was remarkably easy. Kiyohime was already dripping wet, even with no foreplay.

“I may have underestimated our Master’s sex drive,” Scáthach remarked, gazing with interest as Gudako easily worked Kiyohime into a whimpering mess. She was still sensitive from when Gudako had been eating her out mere minutes ago, and Scáthach found herself running her own fingers across her folds as she watched. “There may be some sort of additional contact high.” 

Scáthach suddenly shivered as someone began kissing her neck. She glanced to her side curiously, and saw Marie licking her lips. She opened her mouth ask what she was doing, but Marie took the opportunity to steal a kiss on the other woman’s lips. Scáthach decided not to protest. Marie wasn’t a bad kisser.

Marie eventually pulled away from her and giggled. “Master’s preoccupied for the moment, so we might as well have some fun while we wait for our turn.” She slipped out of her swimsuit and pressed herself up against Scáthach’s body. 

Scáthach couldn’t think of any reason to disagree, and eagerly went back to kissing her. Marie teased her fingers through Scáthach’s hair and the two women’s hands found their way to each other’s slit. 

They weren’t the only ones who had had the idea. Anne and Mary, needing little excuse in most circumstances, were already undressed and making out with one another, long since familiar and comfortable with each other’s body. Both Artoria and Mordred had their hands in their bikini bottoms, masturbating as they served as an enthralled audience to Gudako fucking Kiyohime. 

Gudako had pushed Kiyohime down onto the bed, her back flat against the mattress. The Master had raised one of Kiyohime’s legs up and clutched it as she ground their pussies together. Kiyohime’s breaths were short and desperate. She was in a bit of a conundrum. She wanted this moment to last, knowing that Gudako would move on to the next woman as soon as she came, but at the same time she wanted to be impregnated by Gudako as soon as possible. The dilemma was playing havoc on her mental state, and Gudako beginning to suck on the toes of her raised leg wasn’t helping either. 

“Kiyoo~oo,” Tamamo sang as she crawled over to her friend. Raising herself up on her knees, she undid the ties of her bikini bottom, letting the garment fall away, and revealing her dripping folds. “Seeing Master have her way with you has gotten me all excited,” she said, positioning herself over Kiyohime’s face. “Let me feel good, okay?”

Kiyohime normally didn’t go for people other than Gudako, but her mind was becoming hazy with pleasure, and Tamamo’s pussy looked so cute. She couldn’t help herself. Kiyohime eagerly licked away at Tamamo as the other woman lowered her hips over her. She hummed in delight, and one hand slipped underneath her t-shirt and bikini top to fondle her breast.

Mash stripped off her jacket and bathing suit and crept closer to Gudako. “Senpai,” she pleaded, opening her mouth, “me too.” Gudako hungrily grabbed her and pulled her closer, pulling her up to her knees so that Gudako could suck on her breasts. 

She didn’t stop grinding her pussy against Kiyohime, and the other girl could feel the inevitable rush of an orgasm. She began to lick at Tamamo even more hungrily, desperate to pass on the growing ecstasy. She was helpless to stop it when Gudako reached out with one hand and teased her clitoris. Kiyohime gasped, and there was a pulse of magical power from Gudako’s runic tattoo as the girl underneath her came. Kiyohime felt... _something_ move from Gudako and into herself. She wasn’t sure exactly had happened, but she knew enough. A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over her, and she gasped for breath. 

Tamamo obligingly moved off of her and helped her up, hugging her from behind. “Congratulations, Kiyo,” she whispered happily. “You’re the first one to receive Master’s... something.” 

“Yes,” Kiyohime sighed happily. She rested a hand over her uterus as Tamamo kissed the back of her neck. She settled into Tamamo’s embrace, content to observe Gudako for the time being. Kiyohime’s good mood aloud her to appreciate the sight of her Master make love to other women. It was almost as good as being made love to herself.

Gudako had shoved Mash down, and they both lay on the bed propped up on their elbows. Both girls gasped for breath as pangs of pleasure jolted through them. Mordred bit her lower lip, having just fingered herself into orgasming. It was nice, but she wanted more. Grinning, she laid down beside Mash and cuddled up against her.

“Hey, Shieldy, how you holding up?” Mordred asked, enjoying the faces Mash made as she squirmed.

“M-Mordred!” she moaned. “Don’t tease. Just kiss!”

“You’re a needy one, aincha?” !joked, but obligingly kissed her anyway. The girls’ hands groped at one another, feeling the swell of breasts, the curve of hips, and the firmness of muscles.

“Master,” Marie called out winsomely from her place in Scáthach’s lap, the other woman’s arms wrapped around her to tease and fondle remorselessly, “us too.”

With one last tweak to a small breast, Scáthach and Marie disentangled themselves and settled over each of Gudako’s hands. Her fingers eagerly slipped their way into the women’s pussies, twisting and curling. Gudako may not exactly have been thinking in her current state, but she knew she had to make them moan as much as possible. 

Artoria looked on hungrily. There was still a vacant spot over Gudako’s face. Just as she was about to scramble over, Anne and Mary caught her. 

“There’ll be time for that later,” Anne said, removing Artoria’s bikini to. “Come play with us for a while.”

“We’ve never had a king before,” Mary quipped, sliding off Artoria’s bottoms. “We’ll be sure to treat you right.”

“You two are incorrigible,” Artoria sighed. However, the feeling of being sandwiched between the two of them was not unwelcome, so she decided to simply enjoy the moment.

Gudako was quickly driving Mash, Scáthach, and Marie into a fit of pleasure, fingers and hips working in unison. Scáthach and Marie desperately fondled and played with themselves as Mash writhed under Mordred’s attention. The three of them orgasmed in unison, their combined cries echoing throughout the room. Mash could feel an unfamiliar sensation surge through her. She didn’t have to know what it was exactly to understand that she’d now carry Gudako’s baby. 

Mordred helped her to sit up, and Mash crawled over to where Tamamo still cuddled with Kiyohime. She gave the other girl a hopeful look, and Kiyohime graciously allowed her to make out with her. 

“Well, if you to are going to keep each other company,” Tamamo said tenderly as she watched the two of them snuggled together, “I’ll go see if I can have my turn.”

No sooner had she gotten closer to Gudako than the girl had torn open her t-shirt and ripped off the top of her swimsuit. Tamamo yelped in surprise and delight as Gudako pulled her against her, burying her face in the fox’s breasts. Tamamo affectionately kissed the top of Gudako’s head as licked, sucked, and nipped at her nipples. She gasped, somewhere between pain and pleasure, when Gudako reached around her and tugged at the base of her tail. Her knees gave out, and she collapsed backwards. Without a pause, Gudako pressed their pussies together, leaning back and holding herself up with her hands as she rolled her hips against Tamamo. 

“Hey,” Mordred said, placing her knees on either side of Tamamo’s head and facing away from Gudako, “what you were doing with Kiyohime earlier looked really good.” She reached down and spread herself with her thumbs. “Do that for me,” she demanded.

Tamamo was neither in a position, nor mood to argue. Besides, Mordred was quite attractive, in her sharp way. She hungrily began to eat Mordred out as Gudako continued to work her up to a climax. Mordred sighed in content and settled lower on Tamamo’s face. She glanced back to where Scáthach lay on her side, playing with herself as she enjoyed the show. Mordred grinned at her gestured her over. 

“C’mon,” she said, crooking a finger. “Gotta pay you back for making this possible.”

Scáthach chuckled. She had to admit, the knight had impressed her. She was still able to maintain her composure and cockiness in Gudako’s overpowering presence, even while she was being eaten out. She clambered over to where Mordred stood on her knees over Tamamo. Reaching back and groping Mordred’s ass, Scáthach pressed herself up against her and they kissed. Mordred’s hands weren’t idle and she made good use of them teasing Scáthach’s clitoris. 

Marie watched the tableau before her in a state of lightly dazed happiness. She was glad everyone was able to get along with one another so well. She pulled herself along on her stomach with her elbows until she reached Gudako’s face, gazing down upon her from above and behind.

“May I get a get a kiss, Master?”

Gudako reached up, wrapped her arms around Marie’s head, and pulled her in for a kiss. Marie rubbed her thighs together as they made out. Upside down kisses, as it turned out, were quite enjoyable. 

Mordred moaned into Scáthach’s mouth as Tamamo’s tongue brought her to a climax. Beneath her, Tamamo delicately licked up her juices as they dripped down Mordred’s legs. Breaking away from her kiss with Scáthach, Mordred turned and looked behind her. Tamamo seemed to still be going strong. 

“This is taking a bit, isn’t it? C’mon, fox. Hurry up and come so you can someone else can have a go.” She chuckled as Tamamo bit gently at the inside of her thigh. “Be like that, then. Hey, Marie,” she called out, “give me a hand here.” 

Twisting around, she reached out to tweak Tamamo’s nipples. Marie didn’t stop kissing, but she did scoot down her body so she could get closer to Tamamo. Tracing her fingertips from Gudako’s tattoo to Tamamo’s slit, Marie gently began to stroke Tamamo’s clit. Getting into the spirit, Scáthach reached down between Mordred’s legs to play with Tamamo’s ears, softly scratching just behind them. The accumulation of sensation was too much for Tamamo, and she let cried out as an orgasm crashed down upon her. She felt a pulse of energy from the rune through Gudako’s body, and that power traveled up into her.

“You’re all so mean,” she pouted.

“We only tease you because we like you, fox,” Mordred reassured. 

Lifting her up into her arms, Mordred half carried and half tossed Tamamo onto the bed next to where Kiyohime and Mash lay. The two had enjoyed the show immensely, and kindly made room for Tamamo, praising her for how long she had lasted. Their kisses soon melted away any bitterness Tamamo felt, and she settled in to receive their affections.

“Okay, who’s next?” Mordred asked with a grin. “Marie, how ‘bout you?”

Marie disengaged her lips from Gudako’s momentarily, a thin string of saliva connecting their tongues. “I’m okay over here for now,” she answered, “I can go later.”

“Me!” Kiyohime called out, taking her mouth off of Tamamo’s breast. “I’ll go next!”

“You went first!” Scáthach scolded. “You can go again once everyone else has had a turn.”

“Our turn, then!” Anne called out. 

Anne carefully laid Artoria down onto the bed. Between the two of them, she and Mary had brought Artoria to climax several times already, and the king was limp and exhausted. She’d need some time to catch her breath before she was ready to endure Gudako’s affection.

“Me first.” Mary scrambled over to where Gudako lay. “You can go next, Anne.” 

As Mary approached, an anticipatory smile on her face, Gudako’s eyes snapped away from Marie and she broke of their kiss. Anne chuckled as Gudako practically pounced on her girlfriend, pinning her down on her back. Gudako gave Mary a quick kiss before she began to drag her tongue down the her body. Mary shuddered happily and settled in to enjoy the ride as Gudako straddled her waist and pressed the pussies together. Anne settled down next to Mary and lifted her partner’s head to rest in her lap. 

Anne let out a happy sigh as she saw Mary’s hips buck up to meet Gudako’s as the two began to grind against one another. The two of them were so cute when they made love to one another, the only thing Anne liked better was being able to catch Gudako in between them and lavish her in their teamwork. That wasn’t possible in the circumstances, but this was very nice too. She idly lowered her hand to Mary’s mouth, and the other pirate eagerly began to suck on her fingers. 

As soon as Marie was left unoccupied from kissing Gudako, Mordred crawled over to where she lay. She took her hand in her own, and brought it to her lips.

“May I, Princess?” she asked, doing her best to hide a smirk. Marie giggled and nodded acquiescence. Mordred gave her a light kiss on the back of her fingertips, then firmly pulled her into a kiss on the mouth. “French people are supposed to have invented this kind of kissing, right?” she asked, pulling away to regain her breath. “How ‘bout you teach me a little?”

Marie smiled, running her fingertips down Mordred’s abs. “Gladly.”

Scáthach stalked over to where a woozy Artoria was recovering, and with a nod of courtesy, one monarch to another, spread her legs open to eat her out. She knew Artoria still needed her strength for Gudako, but if she couldn’t handle this much, she wouldn’t be worthy to call herself a warrior, let alone a king.

Tamamo and Mash turned their attentions on Kiyohime, kissing and touching and teasing, letting her know that even if she had to wait for another round with Gudako, they were happy to keep her company. Her grumpiness quickly faded under their ministrations, and three of them began to move their bodies in unison against one another, Kiyohime pressed up in the middle. Mash busied herself fingering and kissing her while Tamamo hugged her from behind and nibbled on her ears and licked her horns.

Mary, who had always been sensitive and who climaxed easily, knew she couldn’t hold out as long as Tamamo had. Instead, she simply lost herself in the moment, allowing her Master and her girlfriend to tend to her. As she felt her orgasm approaching, she popped Anne’s fingers out of her mouth.

“Anne,” she demanded. “Boobs.”

The other woman chuckled to herself as she guided a breast into Mary’s mouth. Her breath hitched as Mary began to suck and tease her nipples. They had been together so long that Mary easily knew how to get Anne worked up. Just before she came, Mary’s hands scrabbled at Anne’s desperately. Anne tenderly took her girlfriend’s smaller hands into her own, squeezed, and interlocked their fingers. Gudako’s tribadism skills finally became too much for Mary. She tightened her grip on Anne’s hands and moaned into her breast as she came. The rune’s power coursed through her body as well, and she felt it take hold. 

“Anne, ‘s your turn now,” she managed to say as she panted. 

Anne leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead. “You were very cute,” she praised, and Mary smiled. 

Mary slid out from underneath Gudako. She looked at the trio of other girls Gudako had already impregnated. They certainly seemed to be enjoying each other’s company, but there was something more important she had to attend to. Anne gently clutched her fingers.

“Don’t worry, Anne,” Mary reassured. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll stay with you.”

Anne was barely able to thank her partner before Gudako pulled her down. Interlocking their legs so that their cores were against one another, Gudako laid down atop Anne. As she rolled her hips, Gudako’s mouth found its way to one of Anne’s breasts and began to suck and lick ravenously. Anne let out a muted gasp of pleasure, and tugged Mary towards her. The two of them had long since gone past the need for words to communicate. 

Mary slid next to Gudako and began to suckle from Anne’s other breast. Gudako didn’t turn her attention away from Anne, but one of her hands reached out to grope Mary’s ass. Anne let out a contented sigh and wrapped her arms around the shorter women to hold them closer. 

“You’re both so cute,” she gasped. 

The attention she was receiving from the two of them quickly became too much for her to handle. In unison, Gudako and Mary redoubled their efforts to pleasure Anne tits. Anne moaned at the sudden increase in attention, and the climax she had been trying to fend off overcame her suddenly. She gasped as energy rushed from Gudako into her, and she tried to catch her breath. 

Gudako continued suck on her breast, but Mary looked up at her. Their gazes locked, and they both smiled. Mary leaned up to rub their noses against one another, and Anne giggled. Mary had to help Anne pry Gudako off of her, and Gudako fell onto her back, staring at the ceiling, her breathing eerily calm. The two pirates stumbled over to Kiyohime, Mash, and Tamamo, and plopped down on Mash’s unoccupied side. The other three let out welcoming moans of pleasure, and Mary wasted no time spooning up against Mash’s back, with Anne doing the same to her. Mash was now very interested to find herself in the middle of the group, and set out to make the most of the position.

Marie glanced over to the prone Gudako and, after disentangling herself from Mordred, crawled over to her on her hands and knees. “Master,” she asked concernedly, “are you all right?”

Gudako’s eyes snapped away from starring straight up at the ceiling and locked on Marie. In what was almost a blur, Gudako sat up and pinned Marie down onto her stomach, Marie’s face pressed into the sheets. Getting behind her, Gudako pulled her spread the queen’s legs apart and sat with her pussy pressed up against Marie’s her hands resting on her backside. Gudako squeezed her ass and began to roll her hips, winning a delighted moan from Marie. 

Mordred eased up behind Gudako wrapped her arms around her, fondling her breasts and kissing the back of her neck. Across from Marie, Scáthach finished eating Artoria out and settled down to watch the performance, idly groping her a breast and fingering herself as she Gudako had her way with Marie. Artoria, still looking for stimulation, scooted her way over to Marie and lay on her stomach, directly facing the other woman. Artoria rested her head on one forearm and began to caress Marie’s face. Gasping for breath, Marie nuzzled against the hand, and desperately motioned her closer. Languidly kicking her legs back and forth in the air, Artoria leaned forward and kissed Marie on the mouth. Their tongues lashed against one another as they made out. 

Marie whimpered through the kissing, and she slid her hands beneath her to tease the tips of her breasts, desperate for more stimulation. With a wicked grin, Mordred, still ensconced behind Gudako, began to tickle the soles of Marie’s feet. Marie burst out into a fit of giggles, and the sudden sensation was enough to send her over the edge. Artoria caught her mouth in another kiss as she came, muffling her moans. Marie gasped for breath as a sudden throb pulsed through her from Gudako, and she was overcome by exhaustion.

Artoria dragged Marie out from underneath Gudako as soon as she had regained her breath and rolled her toward the rest of the girls their Master had seen to. Marie cuddled up to Tamamo’s back, buried her face in the fox’s pink hair, and breathed a contented sigh.

Once she was sure Marie was doing well, Artoria returned to Gudako. The other girl allowed herself to be gently pushed onto her back, and Artoria settled herself into Gudako, resting part of her weight on one of Gudako’s thighs and raising the other leg over her hip, pressing their pussies against one another. She hummed to herself in pleasure as they began to rock their hips in unison. Mordred knelt over Gudako’s head, lowering herself over Gudako’s face. Her breath stuttered as Gudako began to lick at her folds, but she was determined not to let her Master’s cunnilingus was her away like it usually did.

Mordred shot a nervous grin at Artoria. “You look really sexy like that, Father,” she said bashfully, hoping the compliment would go over well. 

Artoria didn’t even deign to respond, merely looking away as she continued to rock her hips against Gudako. 

“Damn it,” Mordred muttered to herself. Everything was going so amazing, and she had blown it trying to mend bridges that had been burnt lifetimes ago.

Suddenly, Gudako completely froze, and ceased both her licking of Mordred and her gyrations against Artoria. They both cried out in protest, but Gudako’s only response was to gently move Mordred off of her. Artoria looked at her quizzically, but shuddered at the intensity of the glare Gudako shot back. Her pupils were still in the form of the rune she had emblazoned above her pussy, making her stare especially disconcerting. 

“Master,” Artoria protested, “you can’t expect me to-“

If Gudako’s glare was any more intense it would’ve burned two holes right through Artoria and through the wall behind her. 

“Very well,” she sighed. “I suppose you’re right.” 

Artoria leaned forward over Gudako and reached out, grasping Mordred’s wrist. Artoria tugged on it, pulling her son closer. She planted a deep kiss right on Mordred’s mouth. Despite Mordred’s surprise, she readily welcomed her father’s tongue into her mouth. Pleased with the turn of events, Gudako returned to eating Mordred out and tribbing with Artoria. Father and son continued to make out for several minutes, drowning in their kisses, while Gudako continued to fuck them both.

“F-Father,” Mordred asked, gasping for breath, “why?”

“B-because we’re all in this together, now,” Artoria said as she panted for breath, desperately trying to maintain control of herself. “There’s no point... holding old grudges. We’re both going to be the mothers of Master’s children... That makes us equals. Besides...” she said, looking embarrassed, “you look sexy too...”

Tears began to drip down Mordred’s cheeks. The promise of carrying Gudako’s child, her Master’s lapping at her folds, kissing her father, and hearing the words from her that she had longed for since she had arrived at Chaldea; it was all too much of an emotional rush to do anything but cry.

“I love you, Father!” She leaned forward over Gudako. She was sobbing but her grin proved her to be far from unhappy.

“I love you too, Mordred,” Artoria managed to gasp out, desperately holding off an orgasm. “You’re a good son.”

She leaned forward as well, meeting Mordred’s lips with her own. They shared another impassioned kiss as they came at the same time. Their moans melded into one another, and Mordred helped hold Artoria upright as energy from Gudako’s rune spiked into Artoria, making her go weak at the knees. Mordred was reluctant to stop kissing Artoria, even as her father tried to urge her up.

“Mordred,” she moaned as the other woman kissed her throat, “you need to get up. You need to let Master give you a baby, too.”

With a surprising amount to tact, considering her current mental state, Gudako wriggled out from underneath the two of them. She immediately turned herself around and squirmed back underneath them, but facing the opposite way, placing her face underneath Artoria’s pussy and slotting her hips together against Mordred’s.

“Thanks, Master,” Mordred chuckled weakly. “You’re the best.” 

Artoria and Mordred resumed their kissing, father riding Gudako’s face and son grinding against her cunt. It wasn’t hard working back into the previous rhythm, even with Mordred and Artoria having switched positions. Despite trying to remain strong, Mordred’s earlier orgasms had left her weak and sensitive. Fucking Mash, Tamamo, Scáthach, Marie, and Gudako twice, as well as making out with Artoria, was perhaps a bit too much for her to handle in one sitting. 

Artoria could sense some uneasiness in her son, and readily deduced why. “It’s okay, Mordred,” she reassured. “I’m almost there, too. Let’s come together again.”

With a deep sense or relief, Mordred allowed herself to climax, clutching at her father as she did the same. Artoria returned the kindness Mordred has shown her before, and steadied her son as she was wracked by the waves of exhaustion that accompanied whatever the rune flooded her with.

“That was all very touching,” Scáthach said, shooing the two of them over to lie next to Anne still kissing, “but you’ve all made me wait quite a while for this.” 

She sat next to Gudako and pulled her into her lap, kissing her and letting their breasts press against one another. They shifted their legs, allowing them to rub their vulvas together. They melted into one another, holding each other tight. Gudako sucked on Scáthach’s clavicle and throat as the other woman buried her face in her hair. They began to rock their hips together in unison, and Scáthach moaned as she finally felt the touch she had been longing for since the other women barged into the room.

Scáthach managed to last surprisingly long, given that she was on the receiving end of Gudako’s undivided attention, but she always prided herself in not being a pushover in bed. However, even she was not able to endure against Gudako’s rune-infused indomitability. Eventually, she was worn down by Gudako’s kisses, and licks, and touch, and as she came, she felt a burst of power emanating from Gudako and entering into herself. Despite having crafted the rune, even she wasn’t entirely sure what it was. 

But then again, it didn’t really matter how the rune worked. The only thing that was important was what it could achieve.

With a surprising degree of strength, Gudako lifted Scáthach up and laid her down between Mash and Kiyohime. It was a tight squeeze, but the three women were more than happy with their shared proximity. 

Gudako stood on the bed looking down at all the women she had impregnated, her pupils still in the rune’s shape. The nine Servants beneath her quivered under her gaze, awash with love and excitement, and perhaps just a smidgen of fear. Gudako’s eyes were really worrying, especially since none of them recalled seeing her blink at all since this had started.

“ _Mine_ ,” she said, her voice barely more than a growl. “ _You’re all mine._ ” 

Gudako descended upon them, driving each woman to another orgasm. Using her mouth, her tongue, her fingers, her pussy, she made them all come one last time, starting with Marie and working her way down the row. From Marie to Tamamo, from Tamamo to Kiyohime, from Kiyohime to Scáthach, from Scáthach to Mash, from Mash to Mary, from Mary to Anne, from Anne to Mordred, and from Mordred to Artoria, she marked each one as her own once again. Finally, the scent of sex heavy in the air, Gudako knelt before all of them. Her eyelids dropped and her breathing was heavy.

“ _Mine_ ,” she repeated. “ _All of you. My wives, my women, my mates. **M I N E.**_ ”

“Yes,” they all murmured. Their gazes were heated and filled with equal parts love and desire for the woman whose children they would be bearing. “We’re all yours.”

Gudako smiled, suddenly her old self again. She beamed her happy, wide, slightly goofy grin. And then she immediately fell over onto her face.

“S-Senpai?” asked Mash, alarmed. “Are you all right?”

Gudako’s Servants crowded around her, and flipped her over. 

“Uuuhhhhg,” she groaned. “My everywhere is sore.”

They all laughed, and set to easing Gudako’s aches and pains. They let Gudako rest her head on Scáthach’s lap while they kissed and massaged every inch of her body. Gudako smiled, and settled in to being fawned over. Eventually, the women began to yawn, and they snuggled in close to one another, reveling in the touch of skin to skin.

Gudako found herself in more or less the center of a pile of Servants. Sighing contentedly to herself, she glanced down, finding the run still on her body. With the room’s lights turned off, she noticed that it glowed faintly.

“Hey, Scáthach?” she asked, tracing the rune with the tip of a finger.

“Mmm?” Scáthach replied from somewhere in the pile.

“Is this thing permanent?”

“Uh... Hmm... That’s an interesting question.”

~~~

The rune was, in fact, permanent.

Two years had passed since Gudako and the others came to the island. In that time, they had completely restored the boar piglet civilization, although they had restricted it to the southern half of the island. The other had been returned to the verdant natural beauty they had found it in the first time they were there.

What with one thing and another, especially another, they had never gotten around to returning to Chaldea. Gudako was worried about it, when she could remember to be, but she was sure things would work themselves out. She turned out to be right, and after a few months on the island the rings in the sky disappeared, seemingly on their own. That was a relief, at least, both knowing that the King of Magic had been somehow defeated, and that no one would have a reason to come here to try to get them to leave. The island was quite a nice place to raise a family.

There were of course challenges in rearing ten baby girls (Kiyohime had had twins, and it was a month before she stopped gloating). Even with Gudako and all her wives working together, it could be exhausting, especially since she had impregnated all of them again less than a week after they had given birth. However, Martha, Kojirō, Cú Chulainn, Karna, Beowulf, and Edison had all been happy give whatever help they could, stepping into the roles of honorary aunt and uncles. Karna was especially doting on all the children. Edison had more than once proposed designs for a fully automated nursery, but his suggestions were vetoed each time. Even the boar piglets were helpful. They were certainly eager, but it took a while for Martha to martial them into competency.

More female servants turned up on the island intermittently. Most of them were from Chaldea, come looking for Gudako, but there were even some she had never summoned or even met before, who weren’t sure how they had gotten there. Gudako was nothing if not a gracious and generous Adam, so she had made sure to marry and impregnate all of them as well, and they had happily joined the island’s growing family.

One of the oddest side effects of the rune’s magic they had eventually noticed was that it caused everyone Gudako impregnated to age like regular human beings. Scáthach’s hypothesis was that the process of carrying a half-human/half-servant inside of them caused women to take on a purely physical, mortal mode of existence. This was partially born out, as none of Gudako’s wives were able to enter into their spirit form. However, this didn’t explain why those such as Artoria, Mordred, Mash, and Scáthach, who had never aged normally or who had a shortened lifespan were affected as well. Gudako didn’t mind. The thought of them all being able to grow old together was actually quite pleasant. It was an experience she was looking forward to. 

On a beautiful day of a summer that never ended, under the shade of large umbrella, Gudako lay on a beach towel. She gazed out across the beach and watched a group of her daughters crawl after a troupe of piglets, Martha and Cú Chulainn keeping a watchful eye on them. Karna sat not too far away, reading to another group, seemingly unfazed as several infants clambered over him. Gudako let out a sigh that could only be heard from someone who was truly, unequivocally happy.

Mash lay beside her, napping with Elaine, their first daughter. Both women were naked, clothing long since fallen out of favor among Gudako and her wives. With the amount of breastfeeding and sex that happened, they really only got in the way. Gudako fondly caressed her daughter’s hair and kissed her forehead, causing the toddler to murmur in her sleep. Gudako smiled to herself and laid several more kisses on Mash’s tummy. Mash was already pregnant with their third daughter. Gudako gently rested her head above her wife’s womb, listening for any sounds their next little one might make. 

Gudako raised herself up when she heard soft footsteps padding across the sand. Tamamo approached, carrying Mizuki, her and Gudako’s second daughter. There was a faint smear of milk across the baby’s mouth, and Gudako guessed she had just finished breastfeeding. Tamamo carefully settled down next to Gudako and cuddled up against her. Of course, she was pregnant again as well. Upon seeing her, Mizuki reached her small hands out to Gudako.

“Here,” Tamamo said, handing the baby over to Gudako with a smile. “She wants her father to hold her.”

“Is that true?” Gudako asked, holding her daughter out at arms length in front of her. “Did you want to see me?”

The baby gurgled, a sure sign of affirmation. Gudako cradled Mizuki, gently rocking her back and forth in her arms. She had Gudako’s distinct orange hair, but Tamamo’s ears and tail. Under the shade of the umbrella, Gudako could faintly make out the shimmer of tattoo-like rune beneath her baby’s bellybutton, the same one shared by not just her father, but all her sisters as well. Tamamo pressed a kiss against Gudako’s cheek, and she returned it in kind, their daughter watching with air of vague interest all babies seemed to have. 

“Where’s Sakuya?” Gudako asked, referring to their oldest daughter, as she gently pressed Tamamo’s back against the towel.

“She’s playing with Kiyohime and her girls,” Tamamo replied, peering over the swell of her stomach as Gudako pressed their pussies together. All of Gudako’s wives loved each other almost as much as they loved Gudako, and raising the children together meant that the girls had many mothers. “Are you going to be okay holding her like this?” she gasped as Gudako began to roll her hips against her.

“I’ve got her,” Gudako breezily reassured, holding Mizuki in one arm and letting her other hand rest on the pregnant wife’s stomach as they gently made love. “What do you think we should name her?”

Tamamo was having difficulty thinking clearly at that exact moment, but she did have a few ideas. “Chise. I’ve always liked that name.”

“Hmm,” Gudako murmured, playfully bouncing their daughter up and down on her hip as she fucked her mother. “I get the feeling she’s more of a Yuuko. What do you think, Sweetie?” she asked the baby. “You can be the tie breaker.”

Mizuki gurgled again.

“See? She agrees with me.”

Tamamo tried desperately not to laugh at her husband’s jokes. She couldn’t help but orgasm if she laughed while Gudako was having sex with her. That inevitably led to Gudako getting whatever she wanted from the conversation, and she was _not_ going to explain to her daughter how they had chosen her name in such a course of events.

“Can we maybe save this conversation for later?” Tamamo panted. “You have something else to attend to right now.”

“Ahh, you’re no fun,” Gudako sighed. “I guess you’re right. You’re pregnant, so I gotta make sure you’re well taken care of.”

Mash woke up not long before Tamamo climaxed, roused by her whimpers. After blearily taking in the scene for a moment, she lifted the now sleeping Mizuki from Gudako’s arms. Laying her down by where Elaine still slept, Mash gave a Tamamo a quick kiss on the tummy, then a deeper one on her mouth. Unable to stop herself now that she was receiving attention from both Gudako and Mash, Tamamo orgasmed, allowing her moans to be muffled Mash as they made out.

“Senpai,” Mash said, licking her lips, “your turn.”

Gudako let out a pleased sigh as Mash began to eat her out, and Tamamo let her cushion her head in her lap. She’d have to shower her other wives with affection once everyone got back from the beach. It wasn’t that they got jealous, but hearing about how Gudako had been having sex always got them eager. Compound that with the background level of horniness they felt constantly when they were pregnant, Gudako would’ve been heartless _not_ to make love to them all. It could be a bit troublesome how, no matter how much sex they had with one another, her wives only ever felt fully satisfied after she had made them come. But, Gudako thought as Mash licked away at her and Tamamo stroked her hair, it wasn’t all _that_ troubling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE FOR NOTHING
> 
> TBH though, any lady would be lucky to have Gudako knock them up. She'd be a great dad.


End file.
